Kummer
by Mavalu
Summary: El dolor se manifiesta de muchas maneras.


Es un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió este fin de semana. La historia se sitúa durante la segunda película.

Kummer

Por Mavalu

El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Llevaba cuatro días con migraña y los calmantes no me hacían efecto en absoluto. Tormenta estaba segura de que se debía a mis problemas de insomnio, el profesor afirmaba que se debía al estrechamiento de las vasos cerebrales o algo así. A mi sinceramente me daba igual la causa, tan solo necesitaba deshacerme del puñetero dolor lo antes posible. Mi mente estaba confusa y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. En resumen: estaba jodido. Y cuando estoy jodido me vuelvo agresivo, muy agresivo.

Me levanté por enésima vez a la cocina en busca del paño frío que había dejado en el congelador una hora antes. Lo cogí y dejé en su lugar uno de repuesto. Arrastrando los pies me dirigía de nuevo a mi cuarto cuando detecté su presencia. Un aroma y una fuerza interior inconfundible que provocaron que se me contracturara cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo y como consecuencia la cabeza me diera un pinchazo agudo que casi me tumba.

- ¡Joder! - me quejé mientras me sujetaba la frente – aléjate de mi Jean, eres contraproducente para mi salud.

Ella apareció de la nada ante mis ojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y una simple bata anudada a la cintura. Sus ojos reflejaban diversión y preocupación a partes iguales. Sonrió. Era simplemente adorable.

A pesar de la agradable visión que tenia ante mi resoplé hastiado. Tan solo quería irme a mi habitación, tirarme en la cama y pegarme un tiro a ver si había suerte y acababa con el problema. Algo totalmente absurdo teniendo en cuenta que las balas no sirven de nada en mi caso. Maldita mutación...

- Tienes mal aspecto. ¿Cuantos días llevas sin dormir? - preguntó conciliadora.

- He perdido la cuenta – respondí con ironía – y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a intentar aliviar esta migraña con un estúpido paño congelado.

- Estoy preocupada por ti

- ¡Vaya! - exclamé convencido – ya somos dos. Formaremos un grupo de trabajo y el resultado lo publicaremos en alguna revista médica bajo el nombre: "Las migrañas de Logan, del adamiantum a Lobezno"

Ella sonrió divertida. Se apartó de mi camino para que pasara a su lado lo que me dio la oportunidad de oler su aroma a jabón de... no se, parecía jazmín.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación. Respiré hondo y le miré directamente a los ojos. No se definir que vi en ellos. Tan solo se que me crispó los nervios de tal manera que mi cabeza sufrió una nueva punzada. Fue tan aguda que tuve que apoyar una mano en la pared para no caerme. Resoplé jadeante mientras intentaba recuperarme del dolor. Al notar sus dedos en mi mejilla abrí los ojos y tardé una décima de segundo en darme cuanta de que si colocaba la otra mano en la pared ella quedaría aprisionada, casi sin escapatoria y totalmente vulnerable. Y eso hice.

- Lo... Logan – dijo con un tono de advertencia. Intentaba frenar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Le lancé una mirada llena de dolor y deseo.

- ¿Qué? - me acerqué todavía más, mis labios revoloteaban sobre los suyos.

- No deberías... - sus ojos estaban anhelantes

- Lo se – conseguí decir antes de cubrir su boca con la mía. Mi lengua luchaba por abrir sus labios y cuando por fin detecté un atisbo de rendición me introduje en ella sin ningún tipo de dulzura. La deseaba, deseaba que fuera mía, deseaba tirarla en mi cama y poseerla más que nada en el mundo. Colocó la manos sobre mis hombros intentando separarme pero pronto se dio por vencida y las deslizó entre mis cabellos, sujetándome para que no me alejara de ella. Arqueó su espalda aferrándose a mi cuerpo mientras su lengua luchaba con la mía en una batalla que yo aseguraba ganada de antemano. Le rodeé la cintura mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared y coloqué la otra mano en su mejilla para suavizar el beso. Exploré cada rincón de su boca y profundicé en su alma. Tanto que mi ira se aplacó y mi cabeza se despejó ligeramente. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era en absoluto casual y traería consecuencias. Me separé un poco, jadeante, busqué sus ojos y encontré un brillo de pasión que me tambaleó de nuevo. Parpadeé mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento y me incorporé. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y miré sus labios, estaba hinchados y enrojecidos. Muy apetecibles. A pesar de notar otro golpe de calor más abajo del estomago contuve mis instintos e intenté sonreir.

- No puedo decir que lamente lo que acaba de ocurrir Jean - afirmé mientras me sumergía en sus ojos suplicantes. Le di un pequeño beso en el labio inferior que me despejó todavía más la cabeza pero sobretodo la mente.

Me agaché para coger el paño húmedo del suelo y me alejé de ella con la firme convicción de que lo que le ocurría a mi cabeza era un exceso de tensión acumulada. Habría que estudiar el modo de liberarla y se me acababan de ocurrir un par de soluciones al respecto...

Fin


End file.
